


The Galaxy Beneath Us

by j_gabrielle



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Car Sex, Confident!Athelstan, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, PWP, Secret Relationship, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ragnar’s car shakes with each thrust, and there is no doubt that the fishermen coming in from sea would know what they are doing in there. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Galaxy Beneath Us

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get started on my Tumblr prompts *w*

“Ragnar!”

Athelstan cries, hands scrabbling for purchase on the buttery soft leather seats as Ragnar pounds into him. His toes are brushing against the roof of the car with every thrust, his body slipping and sliding on the seat. It should bother him that they are doing this in a car parked by the beach as the sun was coming up, but all he can think of is the sweet stretch of his ass around Ragnar’s cock.

The older man makes the most vulgar sounds as he sucks on Athelstan’s nipples, laving and biting alternately. “Oh…” He coos, rubbing his beard against the spit slick nubs. “Such beauty…”

The back of his knees rest on Ragnar’s broad shoulders, legs quivering with pleasure. There is not a single inch of Athelstan’s neck that is not covered by hickeys, not a single part of his chest not marked with beard burns and wreaths of teeth marks. Wearing his unyielding uniform in the coming week will be a test to his mettle.

Ragnar’s car shakes with each thrust, and there is no doubt that the fishermen coming in from sea would know what they are doing in there. Slick sounds of sweaty skin slapping against skin fill the interior of the car, the smell of sex penetrating into every fibre of their beings, fogging the windows up.

“Ragnar.” Athelstan’s voice cracks, arching his body as his cock begins to jolt and spurt his release all over his chest. He sobs soundlessly through his climax, thrashing slightly as Ragnar continues to suck him through it.

Soon enough, the undulating movements of his hips begin to falter and his thrusts grew erratic. “Athelstan…” He groans, stilling. Ragnar folds him over even more, pressing his forehead into the back of the leather seat as he jerks and hot comes begins to fill Athelstan’s ass, marking him for what he truly is from the inside out.

Athelstan sighs, eyes closing as he feels the big cock in him throbs and oozes a never ending torrent of cum. The weight above him remains, but suddenly begins to draw away. Frowning, the boy offers a whine of protest which causes a breathless laugh from Ragnar.

“Oh, you’re so precious…” He chuckles, rearranging their limbs until he is seated against the seat and Athelstan is straddling him, arms wrapped around his shoulder and cock still softening in its’ sheath. Trailing his hand down the line of his spine, Ragnar brushes away sweaty locks with his free hand, pressing uncharacteristically sweet kisses to his brow. “Did I hurt you, little one?”

Shaking his head, Athelstan sighs, tilting his head to kiss him. “Can’t I skip school today?” He pouts.

Ragnar nips at the pretty moue, pushing his tongue between plush lips. He lets himself melt into the kiss, letting their tongues rub up against each other.

“No skipping school.” He growls, moving his hands to cradle the swell of Athelstan’s ass. “It’s bad enough that I’m fucking my own student two hours before the first bell. There is no way I’m going to help him play truant.”

Athelstan leans away, blue eyes sparkling with mirth even with the frown. Cupping his cheeks, “You _really_ need to get your priorities checked, _Mr_ Lothbrok.”

The emphasis on the ‘Mr’ does not go unnoticed and neither is the way that Athelstan pronounces it; with a slight purr and a tone full of dark promises. Ragnar sighs, feeling his cock stir in Athelstan. The little shit knows all the buttons to push.

Sunlight streams in through the foggy windows in a muted gold glow. Ragnar slaps Athelstan’s left cheek, pushing him off his rapidly hardening cock. Athelstan moans as he falls onto the space next to him.

Ragnar takes a couple of calming breaths before climbing to the driver’s seat. “I’m going to have a crick in my back if we go another round in the car.” He grumbles, shrugging on a shirt but not bothering with his pants.

He wipes down the windscreen, the essential windows. Winding down the window a little, he manages to catch a glimpse of the way Athelstan is holding his legs up by the knees, baring his leaking asshole. The trails of white are a stark contrast against the cream of his skin and the brown of the leather seats. Athelstan huffs breathily, “Ragnar…”

“Fuck.” Ragnar swears, turning the key and feeling the engine come alive. He steals another look at his boy in the back seat; rewarded by the sight of Athelstan’s cock flopping against his Adonis belt, the high blush of his cheeks returning, and his lips parting in an effort to draw breath.

Shifting into reverse, he peals out of the parking lot, speeding back up to his boat anchored at the pier.

Maybe he could call in sick today.

 

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> [Got A Prompt For Me Leave It Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
